


bite your tongue, bide my time

by full_sun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_sun/pseuds/full_sun
Summary: it was supposed to be a movie night for the dreamies but someone got a little too needy and renjun was not having it.





	bite your tongue, bide my time

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again. this is unedited and written on a whim but don't @ me it's literally just porn k thanks

the movie was probably the last thing on jisung's mind, quite ironic because he was the one who chose it this time. renjun's left hand resting on on his thigh is distracting, so close to his crotch that it makes jisung's stomach tingle but so far that he knows renjun wasn't aware of it.

 

jisung blinks hard as he takes a glance around the dark room: they've all somehow managed to fit comfortably in the living room, curtains pulled shut and lights turned off, the tv glow lights up the rest of the member's faces and he notices they're all immersed into the movie. sitting on the couch were jeno, renjun, jisung and chenle, in that order while jaemin and donghyuck were cuddled up against each other on the loveseat, typical.

 

 _there must be no harm, right?_ jisung thinks to himself, he takes a deep breath before letting his own hand wander up renjun's thigh, gentle touches that could be passed off as mindless affection. he leans his head against renjun's and shuts his eyes with a sigh. jisung's never tried to seduce anyone but he's so needy and his cock is starting to strain in his boxers as he thinks of renjun, small pretty renjun who could easily ruin him and leave him shaking, lovely renjun who would whisper sweet nothings as he tears him down.

 

by now, renjun has caught on. jisung's hand is resting just on his hipbone, pinky finger lightly tracing his crotch, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

 

renjun deeply sighs and tightly grips jisung's wrist with his right hand, a silent warning. jisung immediately pulls away, making renjun think that was all but instead, jisung reaches to renjun's other hand and guides the elder to his half hard cock. jisung presses renjun's palm down, giving himself the friction he needed. a small whine leaves his throat as renjun rolls his eyes.

 

an idea pops into renjun's head and it's too hard to push away. he lets jisung pleasure himself against his hand for awhile, the younger's hips pathetically bucking up, grip on renjun's wrist tightening, fingernails starting to leave white marks on renjun's forearms. all the while renjun keeps his eyes on the movie, he lives off of how jisung is pressing his body closer to his, whines becoming more consistent as he pays him no attention.

 

chenle has noticed, heard jisung's breathy whines and connected the dots as renjun's arm was near jisung's waist underneath the blankets. all he can do is gulp and try to continue watching the movie because obviously renjun is in charge and if renjun doesn't give the direction of letting him touch, chenle doesn't touch.

 

"renjun hyung, _please_." jisung whispers against renjun's hair.

 

"you want more, hm?" renjun asks quietly, he runs his fingers up and down jisung's hard cock, loving the way it twitches at his words.

 

jisung nods, another pathetic "please" slips past his lips.

 

renjun wraps a finger around the waistband of jisung's boxers and demands him to take them off, jisung happily obliges. "stay, close your eyes and don't move." renjun whispers into jisung's ear, he doesn't give the younger time to react before he pulls completely away but he knows jisung will listen, he's far too needy to do otherwise. renjun then pulls a clueless jeno into the situation. he makes jeno sit next to jisung and asks chenle to move, so jisung was in between jeno and renjun. the eldest quickly contemplates letting chenle in, seeing how his eyes are wide and sparkling at him but decides against it, only giving the younger a smirk and pushing him away.

 

renjun reaches over jisung's lap, making sure his fingers make contact with jisung's crotch and grabs jeno's forearm, "you're gonna sit on jeno's dick and not move a single inch until the movie ends." renjun says bitterly, "if you're gonna act like a slut, you'll get treated like one."

 

the way jeno gulps and jisung's eyes widen is almost dream-like to renjun but when both boys nod, it only makes renjun that much more aroused. 

 

the two were pretty much clay in renjun's hands, waiting for instructions and doing so without complaints. renjun orders jisung to suck jeno off while his own fingers are lazily pumping into jisung.

 

chenle, jaemin and donghyuck keep throwing glances towards the three, jisung's body obviously leaning over jeno's cock and renjun fingering jisung under the blankets. jaemin slaps donghyuck's thigh teasingly as he can feel donghyuck hardening against him. aside from jeno and jisung, who were whining and trying to contain their moans, the members are still keeping their attention on the movie.

 

two fingers in, renjun decides jisung is stretched enough to take jeno. as much as renjun would like to see jisung suffer and squirm from not being able to be fucked how he wants to, renjun still wants him to be comfortable in a sense that it doesn't hurt too much. he pulls his fingers out and relishes in jisung's muffled whimper. 

 

renjun is gripping jisung's waist as he slides down onto jeno's cock, the younger is hissing and left slightly breathless at the stretch, fingers tightly gripping onto renjun's wrists. jeno however has his head thrown back and quiet moans leaving his lips, hands grasping the blankets in attempt to stop himself from grabbing jisung's tiny waist and start pounding into him.

 

once jisung was flush against jeno's thighs, he let out a few breaths at the feeling of being full, how the drag of jeno's cock inside of him while he adjusted was almost maddening. he wanted to bounce up and down, give himself the pleasure he so desperately needs but renjun's mouth is pressing harshly against his and jisung turns into jelly, letting renjun kiss him how he wants to. their tongues messily rub against each other, jisung is whining into renjun's mouth and chases after the elder when he pulls away.

 

renjun only laughs and strokes jisung's cheek. "if either of you move or come, you know you'll be punished, right?" renjun tilts his head, voice sounding so sweet and innocent that it makes jeno's head spin.

 

"yes, hyung." jisung whispers.

 

"y-yes." jeno stutters in reply, he's always been weak for jisung and he thinks renjun planned this.

 

renjun smiles and pulls away, leaning back onto the couch and wraps his arm around chenle's shoulders, his focus back on the movie but still watching the two in the corner of his eye.

 

 _this can't be that bad,_ jisung sighs as he laces his fingers with jeno's. he leans back against jeno's chest and immediately inhales sharply because _oh_ he's so close to that spot that makes jisung's brain feel like mush. jeno must know because his free hand goes up to grab jisung's waist, chest heaving as he tries to keep jisung in place.

 

out of all the members, jisung was the most self indulgent when it came to sex, he chases his own orgasm and it's evident in how sloppy and messy his movements are, how he's always whining and mumbling for more. jeno's grip is the only thing that's stopping jisung from fucking himself on jeno's big, pretty cock. jeno's urges to be good and obedient is clashing with how turned on he is, jisung is whining and gasping on him, making the prettiest sounds and struggling not to move but still making the smallest movements; shifting his hips, his nails clutching at jeno's thigh, ass tightening around jeno.

 

"jisung-ah" jeno grits out, how tightly he's holding onto jisung's waist is sure enough going to leave a bruise but that's the last thing on their minds.

 

jisung grunts and slumps against jeno, trying to ignore the fantasies racing through his head; which mostly included jeno pounding him into the couch in front of the rest of the dreamies. 

 

it's only about 7 minutes before jisung starts getting worked up again, breathing heavily and head thrown back against jeno's shoulder, whines leaving his mouth. jeno takes it upon himself to use both of his hands to keep jisung from bouncing on his cock because god knows how close jisung is to saying "fuck it" and accepting whatever punishment renjun has.

 

jeno's cheeks are heating up as donghyuck meets his eye, he swears he's jerking off jaemin under the blanket they were sharing, seeing how jaemin's eyes were shut and his chest was heaving. donghyuck smirks at him and turns his eyes back to the tv, the lack of attention is frustrating both jeno and jisung.

 

"renjun," jisung gasps out, his eyes are lidded and cheeks are flushed, drool spilling from the side of his lips, jisung's hands are gripping the blanket, trying so hard to be good. and renjun has never seen him look so angelically fucked out before.

 

"what is it, jisungie?" renjun asks, sounding bored.

 

"please,  _hyung ,_ i can't take it." jisung's voice cracks, his breath hitches because jeno shifted the slightest bit and he's now just about pressing against his prostate. "i-i can't, please, let me--" jisung whines and mumbles of pleas are leaving his mouth, unashamed that jaemin is staring at him with wide eyes because jisung never begs if he can help it.

 

"awh, pretty angel wants to be fucked, isn't that right?" renjun coos at jisung, he lightly traces his finger against jisung's leaking cock.

 

jisung nods harshly, tears glimmering in his eyes. feeling so  _full_ but not being able to have that drag and stretch, it's so constricting and consuming, makes jisung's thighs tremble and head spin.

 

"maybe you should've thought that through before whoring yourself out to me." renjun deadpans, still dragging his fingers around jisung's crotch, the younger's cock is hard and glistening with precum, twitching at everything he says. it gives renjun a sense of power that's intoxicating. 

 

jisung chokes and whines, tears flowing down his cheeks, mindless mumbling and begging he knows won't change renjun's mind. jeno's tight grip on his hips only reminds him of the length of the movie, how much longer he'll have to deal with this.

 

it's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 mean dom renjun and his two subs, bratty jisung and obedient jeno <3


End file.
